


Dominion Begins

by Tearfeather



Series: Dominion [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, My First AO3 Post, POV Third Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: What happens when Michael was attacked and Alex had to bring him back to Vega and they bring back someone else with them? What if that someone else had a larger role in the end of the world than anyone ever expected?Not as bad as the summary.... I hope anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shameless reason for me to romance Michael from Dominion. I haven't posted anything in a long time and I hope this isn't too bad. I OWN NOTHING but lint and paperclips.

Michael never factored into his plans that there might be someone else that needed his protection, someone that he would want to see protected. He had all of humanity to help protect but he had promised to look after Alex no matter what. Looking over the town of Vega from his perch in the Stratosphere, he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Turning to the side, he noticed the sleeping form on his bed. It wasn’t uncommon that he had a guest, especially a female one, but this was different; one he didn’t intend to bed. She was certainly not someone he counted on at all. Looking back to the open windows, he reflected on how she came to be where she was now. 

Michael had been approached in the market that Alex had left the city which caused him some annoyance but more worry than anything. He had no idea that Alex had left. It took little time to find Alex, not that he wanted Michael around him. They argued, which seemed to be a normal occurrence between them in recent days. It took the promise of one stop to get Alex to even be calm enough to let the Archangel stay where he was, not that Alex could really stop him permanently. When they arrived at their one stop, Alex looked apprehensive. It had been years since he had been back to this place. His father brought him here all the time to shoot guns, play basketball, and even drive the car. Emotions were running high no doubt even as Michael stepped out of the house to see Alex once more, who was inspecting a basketball. It had been a wonder the basketball was still there but who would really come to this place and destroy it? Most places had been picked clean by now, or so it seemed.  
They were interrupted by Furiad and three 8-balls. Not too much of a threat, as Michael alone took out two 8-balls swiftly, until he had a moment of distraction when Alex was pinned by an aggressive 8-ball. Things happened at such a quick speed it was hard to process it was real. Michael was distracted, Furiad took advantage, and Michael was down. The blade pierced his side and the shock was immediate. Alex managed to kill the 8-ball that was attacking him and even fire at Furiad, who had covered himself with his wings. Out of bullets, Alex was left to his own devices with Michael, who was looking increasing pale in the mere seconds he had been stabbed. As he collapsed back onto the ground, Michael whispered to Alex.

“Don’t remove it. I’ll bleed to death.” Alex was beyond panicked. 

“What am I supposed to do? Michael! What am I supposed to do?” His tone was laced with distress and worry. An Archangel can’t die from this right? The blood soaking into his clothing and the ground under him suggested otherwise. 

At this point, Michael was unaware of what happened until he woke up in the Stratosphere nearly 12 hours later. Alex had filled him in about what happened, with small pieces from Becca Thorn as well.  
“You need to take him back to Vega.” The voice made Alex whirl around, gun in hand. Empty or not, it was still a weapon to him. There was a figure standing nearby, hidden largely by the clothing that she was wearing. Alex looked confused on where she came from as there was next to nothing around this small house and she hadn’t been spotted before now. The voice was female which made Alex a little less tense, but only a little. Anyone was a threat these days no matter how harmless they appeared. Some 8-balls could even pass as human briefly before they lost it. This one didn’t seem like an 8-ball though. 

“Stay back!” Alex warned, holding the gun on the new arrival. She slowly held up her hands, exposing gloved arms but little else. She wasn’t armed that he could see but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be hiding something.

“I can help him.” Alex didn’t look like he believed her at all. “Please. He will die and then there will be no one on our side.” Her voice made her sound young and since Alex couldn’t properly see her face, he wasn’t sure of her age or even what she looked like though judging by her voice, she wasn’t any older than eighteen. The fact she could tell he was an angel made Alex uneasy all over again but he couldn’t waste too much more time. Michael was still bleeding out on the ground at his feet. Looking down to Michael, Alex growled and nodded. 

“Fine. Help him but do anything else and –“

“I know. You’ll kill me.” She cut him off as she came closer to them. Dropping to her knees next to Michael, Alex kept the gun leveled on her at all times. She didn’t seem to notice as she tore the shirt open just enough to look at the wound. The blade was sharp and clearly had done a lot of damage to him. The girl leaned down to listen for his breathing, thankful that Michael was still alive and breathing somewhat easily before she looked to Alex. 

“Bring the car around.” When he didn’t look like he was going to move, she snapped at him. “Do it or he will die before you get him back to Vega!” Alex hissed again and took off to the car. While Alex had no idea what happened in those brief moments he was gone, Michael looked a little more stable when he came back. Between the two of them, they got Michael into the car, though he was still bleeding it seemed to have lessened just a little. Alex demanded she come with them and she reluctantly got into the back of the car. Her argument to stay behind didn’t do much at all as there was nothing here and Furiad might come back looking for Alex.

At Vega, it was a different matter. The girl, whose name Alex had come to gather was Samantha Weave, was ripped from the car and he couldn’t prevent that. She wasn’t from Vega and technically, he brought in someone potentially dangerous. She was probably arrested or detained for questioning. Alex had biggest concerns. Michael was rushed to the hospital and soon after Alex himself was arrested. Alex had been locked away in solitary, as he acted out in order to keep his markings hidden. Samantha was arrested as she refused to speak to anyone but Michael or Alex Lannon. It took nearly a whole day before Alex was released and that was only because Bixby had seen him get arrested and she told Claire that afternoon. 

Unable to even have contact with the girl who had helped to make sure Michael lived long enough to make it to Vega, Alex was left with facing the crisis in Vega alone with Claire Riesen. Senator Frost took the General and Consul Whele hostage and demanded to see the Chosen One. It was a huge mess which resolved itself with Frost being killed. Michael came to see Alex that evening by the statue of the Chosen One.

“Where have you been?” Alex asked, standing up from the bench he had been sitting on with Claire, who was now walking away to let the Archangel and Alex talk.

“Family emergency.” The monotone reply given by said Archangel as he stood there. He was looking at the statue that had candles all around it. Alex approached as well, though his gaze was fixed on the angel at his side. 

“Yeah I had an emergency of my own. Could have used your help.”

“Alex, I can help you. I can teach you, but only if you are willing.” Michael replied, shifting his cold gaze from the statue to Alex who was now looking at the statue. 

“I wanna learn.” Alex replied finally, looking up. “About everything.” Nothing passed between them for several minutes before Alex spoke up again. “You should know, I didn’t bring you back alone. A girl showed up and she helped you.” Michael looked at him sharply, his expression unreadable. 

“Explain.” It wasn’t a request. Alex sighed and crossed his arms. 

“When you passed out, some girl showed up. She said she could help you. I didn’t want to trust her but she seemed to know you were an angel. I don’t know. Maybe I was stupid to let her help but when I got the car and came back, you seemed better. Like she had done something but there wasn’t much of a change. We got you into the car and I told her to come back with us. She didn’t want to. I don’t know why. Her name is Samantha Weave. She’s eighteen. No family, according to her.” Michael didn’t react much at all during the explanation. His gaze dropped from Alex to the ground, as if he was thinking things over. He had heard nothing of this, though he had not been in the city all day either.

“Thank you Alex. I’ll handle this.” He said and was gone immediately after. Alex shook his head and went back to the barracks to get some rest before his guard rotation. Michael headed to the prison. There, he was informed of the girl in question and lead to her cell. The archangel was displeased about her treatment, though she had not been intentionally harmed. She had acted out and was punished, leaving her with a bruise to her temple and some fresh cuts and scrapes on her hands. She was laying on the cold hard ground of her cement cell, without care it seemed to her person. 

Michael growled some orders to the guards before he walked into her cell. Trying to wake her proved fruitless. Perhaps the wound to her temple was more severe than they had thought. Whatever the case, he lifted her into his arms and exited the cell against the protests of the soldiers. Alex must have made mention to where Michael was headed as Noma Banks and Ethan Mack were there waiting.  
Escorting Michael and the girl back to the Stratosphere, Noma and Ethan were ordered to find something for her to wear and gather some food for her when she woke up. Both Archangel Corps looked at each other before they left to their tasks. Michael waited until they left before he moved to lay the girl down on his bed. She didn’t weight much at all and that had him concerned. Alex had said she just showed up after he had lost consciousness but she had somehow helped him. She hadn’t hardly moved at all since he had first found her in the cell. 

Noma and Ethan came back in less than hour and Michael charged Noma with cleaning the girl up just a bit. The soldier did so without complaint, though she had to wonder why this girl was so special now. Noma washed the girl’s face and her hands, treating the minor wounds as best as she could. Michael had asked she look through her clothing for anything that might help figure her out. Noma came up empty handed and she had looked thoroughly. Even Samantha’s shoes were searched. 

Michael waited until the women were done before Noma and Ethan were excused. They would continue to stand guard but left the Stratosphere to Michael. The Archangel was patient in waiting for the girl to come around. It was several more hours before she did come around finally, back to the waking world. 

“You’re awake.” Michael said gently, not wanting to startle her. He was standing by the windows, looking out but he heard the change in her actions. Samantha was startled, despite his attempt to be gentle. She sat up sharply and then winced, holding her head. Michael turned and sat down next to her, maintaining a respectful distance from her.

“You should move slowly. You took quite a hit.” He offered her a glass of water. She looked at him carefully before she took the glass with shaking hands. He helped to keep the glass steady as she sipped it. When she was done, he took the glass from her and set it aside. “Better?” He asked, observing her face. She nodded as she looked up at him. Michael had no expression on his face and this confused her so he moved away from her. 

“Where am I?” She asked, not sure she wanted to move or if she could honestly. Michael moved back to the windows. His motions showed how graceful he was even when doing something as mundane as walking from one place to another. 

“You are in the Stratosphere, under my protection.” His tone suggested nothing at all and she wasn’t sure why he would bring her here. She had been in prison before here. 

“Your room. You live here.” She commented softly, looking over to him once more. He gave her a slight nod, at least suggesting he heard her words but he offered nothing more to her.

“You will be safe here Samantha. No one will harm you. I would like to know,” He turned to face her then. “How did you help Alex?” Sam looked at him and then away just as quickly. He tilted his head at her reaction which made him wonder all the more about her. When still she didn’t give him an answer, he approached her once more. “Tell me.” Still, she refused to look at him. Gently, he reached out to tilt her face back up to meet his gaze. She held his gaze steadily before she looked away. His hand moved then to cup her cheek and draw her gaze back. “You need not be afraid of me.” He was trying to coax the answer from her. The girl leaned into his touch and then closed her eyes.

“A feather, an angel’s feather.” She answered softly. His head slowly tilted to the side as he looked at her. Was she serious? Noma would have said something about finding a feather in her belongings. Letting her go, he stepped away from her and searched her clothing. The girl had been returned to rest in just her shirt and jeans. Boots were off to the side and her jackets were in the bathroom. The bag she had had with her was also by the door. Sam didn’t move at all from where she was sitting on his bed. Michael returned moments later with a black feather in hand. It had been in the hem of the jacket. Easily missed unless looking for a feather. 

“Where did you get this?” He demanded, looking more than a little upset over this. Angels just didn’t hand out their feathers and tell their use. How did this girl even come by one and let alone know how to use it? “Answer me!” He demanded, grabbing her by the arm roughly. She flinched and staggered to get to her knees. Michael was patient to a point but her silence was fast removing that. She didn’t try and pull away from him, even if her hand was on his fingers.

“I knew an angel briefly. She showed me what they could do. I… couldn’t save her but I could save you so I had to try!” Sam practically yelled it at him. Trying to jerk her arm back, he let her go then Michael stepped back away from her and stepped to the other side of the room. This changed things and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Angels made their own choices but to reveal such a thing to a human was usually not a wise choice or one made under duress. The girl said nothing more, just sat there holding her arm. Twisting the feather between his fingers, he was lost to thought over this new revelation. 

“Rest and eat. Do not leave. I will return soon.” Michael spoke over his shoulder before he jumped from the open windows. Sam said nothing and didn’t even look in his direction as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets some answers and Samantha figures a few things out.

Hours passed and still he had not come back to his aerie. Samantha hadn’t left, not that she could have gotten far anyway. She could hear people once in a while around the hallway outside the door. Sam spent her time resting and did eat a little but not much. Michael found her not long after she had fallen back into a rest. Thankfully, he walked up and didn’t fly up or he might have stepped on her.  
She was laying on the floor near the open windows, a gentle breeze coming in through them. He stood near her for a few moments before he closed the windows. There was no point in letting her needlessly fall to her death because she was too close. When the breeze stopped, the girl moved. She slowly sat up and shook her head. Michael was in the shadows and so just remained there as she got up. Seeing the windows closed, she frowned but didn’t say anything. Turning away, she walked over to a chair and sat down. Her head in her hands, she looked so very young. Michael finally moved forward and spoke in his usual soft, stoic tone. 

“It is good to see you moving. You will be accompanying me to the Senate. We leave in an hour.” She looked up sharply to meet his gaze. Sam nodded and looked around. He gestured to the bathroom. “Noma left you some things last night.” He didn’t move from where he was, looking out the window just over the shutters that covered it. Sam said nothing as she got up and went to the bathroom then. She knew she couldn’t take her time and delaying would only make the Archangel upset with her no doubt. 

Washing her face quickly, she changed into different clothing. A black shirt with a red strip from left shoulder to right hip, dark jeans, and she grabbed her boots. Lacing them on, she took note her jacket was still there but also a new one. Grabbing the leather one, she pulled it on and zipped it halfway up. Tying up her long red hair, she looked at the mirror. The bruise on her temple was nasty but it at least didn’t hurt as much now. Just as long as no one touched it. Standing there looking at her reflection, she sighed. Things had not happened like she expected them to. The door was open only a sliver but she could see Michael was watching her. She turned around and left the bathroom then. Michael said nothing as they walked to the meeting. She cast glances at him from time to time. Why would he want her there? Maybe she was part of the reason for the meeting. New face and all. Did he or Alex tell the Senate what she did or could do?

Approaching the Senate, Samantha was right next to Michael with two soldiers flanking them. Based on the wings on their arms, she assumed they were his unit. Five minutes into the actual meeting, and it was clear David Whele was out for blood and General Riesen was sick of listening to him talk. Whele was narrowing his rants to Michael, who was standing in the middle of the room with Sam at his right side. She had been avoiding Whele’s eyes and comments this whole time until he reached out and touched her. Maybe she wasn’t listening and he had said something to her. She flinched and Michael’s hand broke the contact, keeping her closer to himself. She didn’t say anything and tried to keep her head up. All the people in the room were curious why she was there but some were annoyed at this as well. 

“Do not touch her Whele.” Michael’s tone lacked any and all emotion and his eyes were cold, daring the human to try again. David seemed to be considering the idea before he moved on with his verbal tormenting of both Michael and now the girl in question who was again avoiding him. She couldn’t avoid him too much since he was pacing around them both. He seemed like an arrogant man who wasn’t used to not having his way in things in this room. Michael didn’t seem to care.

“Why is she here? What is she but an outsider, a stray dog that one of your men brought back? She could be an angel or a spy for Gabriel.” Whele was sparing nothing as he looked to Michael. Sam shrunk a step behind the Archangel slowly. Michael looked unconcerned with the words. This verbal sparring match was normal between himself and the Senate.

“I assure you she was scanned upon entry and we would have detected a possession. She has a purpose. She helped to prevent my death while Sgt. Lannon rushed back here. I owe her my life.” This brought up many whispers and hushed comments. Whele looked like he had just stepped in something unpleasant but couldn’t avoid it now. 

“That doesn’t explain why she is-“Michael cut him off before he could finish. 

“Consul Whele, Samantha Weave is under my protection. She will be trained and when she is ready, function within the Archangel Corps. Do you doubt my ability to see through some threat to my person?” This brought up more whispers and surprised words. Becca Thorn and General Riesen were both sporting just a little amused look each. David Whele walked around behind the Michael and the girl to look her over. She looked timid but she was holding her head up as high as she could, not entirely hiding behind the archangel nor was she avoiding his gaze now. She watched him as he paced, though didn’t turn to fully follow him. 

“You have a week to prove that she is useful. She will face off with one of my personal guards.” Whele had a smug look on his face as he came back to face Michael. Sam was shocked by the words but what could she do? It seemed she found her voice before Michael could speak up. One of the others tried to argue that this was foolish and unnecessary. It didn’t seem like this was going to stand for the Senate but this wasn’t senate ruling was it?

“I thought Vega was a safe place for everyone? That is what is rumored outside the walls.” Samantha looked at David Whele, once more standing at Michael’s side and not behind him. The Archangel remained passive but he was curious what she would have to say for herself. He even turned just enough to see her or maybe stop her before she said too much.

“It is a safe place little girl but we do not allow angels behind these walls beyond the Archangel himself. Angels are unpredictable.” He chose his words carefully, remembering the threat on his life Michael had given before during a Senate meeting.

“But not all angels want to fight this war. Sounds like you are playing favorites.” Sam’s quick retort made Becca smirk and hide it just as fast. General Riesen stepped in then.

“We are not playing favorites Miss Weave. It is for our own protection that we limit who is allowed behind the walls. This is a sanctuary for what is left of humanity.” Sam nodded some to the General while Whele looked annoyed. 

“Do we have a deal Archangel? Your little pet is going to get herself in trouble if she keeps speaking.”

“I quite like her attitude. It’s refreshing to see a woman stand up for herself.” Becca commented, looking at Michael longer than was normal before she looked to Samantha. There was some side conversations about this and the girl’s words before Michael did speak up once more to answer David. 

“Deal.” Michael said before turning and leaving. Samantha turned and followed him quickly, matching his pace. Once outside, Michael turned to face her. She looked at him carefully but had nothing to say. To her credit, she didn’t make any outburst or even look surprised by the comments he had made about her. He reached out and pulled her against his chest before she heard his wings and they were in the air. She clung to him, nervous about being dropped and about seeing the ground whipping away from under them. 

Setting her down on her feet when he reached the Stratosphere, Sam went to her knees on the ground. Shaking a little, she looked up at him. Of course, he would be calm about it. This was a natural way to move for him while humans naturally stayed and walked on the ground. 

“That was … I can’t explain that.” She wasn’t sure how to form the words she wanted to say and Michael just looked at her curiously. 

“Forgive me if that worried you. I would not have dropped you Samantha.” His tone was gentle, showing there might in fact be a chance he cared about her well-being. The reply he got was a nod as she found her feet once more. 

“Why did you say I was under your protection? You don’t have to do that. It didn’t look like that man liked the idea of me being special to you or even the idea of me being here at all.” She didn’t understand why he would step out on a limb like that for her. 

“I owe you my life. Isn’t that reason enough?” He asked, looking at her curiously. 

“I just… I don’t know. I don’t have a chance to win that spar in a week. I’ll end up letting you down and being at his mercy or thrown out or whatever it is he plans to have happen if I lose.” Sam was pacing now as Michael stood there, watching her with his eyes. His stance was military in nature and he rarely blinked. It was a little unnerving. 

“You can and you will. Have faith.” He replied smoothly, hands clasped behind his back. 

“I wish I had your faith in me.” She commented, not sure what more was going to happen to her. Michael reached out to catch her arm as she passed. Sam looked at his hand on her arm and then looked to him. With her on the stairs and him on the ground, they were almost eye level. 

“You will be fine. If I did not think you could do it, I would not have allowed it to continue.” His words, they really made her believe him. After holding his gaze for some time, she nodded slowly. Maybe he was right. He had such a strong faith, strong hope in humanity that it made her almost believe the same. His hand relaxed and she was free to move again.

“When do we start?”

“Tomorrow morning. You’ll train with Sgt. Lannon and myself at dawn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight officially happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight really is written badly. I tried!

Training was putting it lightly. Michael, due to the fact the girl knew about Alex and the markings on his body from her extended time with him in the car, wanted to keep her close and trained her just as roughly as he did Alex. Alex and Michael had strongly disagreed that Alex had told her of the markings when Alex defended it was on accident. She had seen them on his wrist and he was forced to explain. If nothing else, Sam was persistent. 

There was more than one unexpected trait about her. In hand to hand combat, she wasn’t terrible and had some good strong basics. She even put Alex down once, though he would claim he was going easy on her since she wasn’t as strong as he was. When it came to shooting, she was a quick study and soon was giving Alex a run for his targets. She wasn’t a total natural but she had good instincts and used them when she was given corrections by Alex or Michael. 

The big surprise came when Michael had them both shooting at him. Both were standing in the middle of a wide open space and the point of this was, well Michael hadn’t told them the point only made sure they had their guns and took off into the air. They both ended up knocked down many times by the passes Michael made. Nothing to really hurt them but falling did hurt. Eating dirt and dust was making it hard on Sam not to end in a coughing fit every time she fell. As he passed again, Michael spared her and went for Alex. In doing so, she watched his shadow while Alex struggled against the blinding sun. Taking a few more shots herself, she watched his shadow instead of following his actions in the air. In doing so, she thought she saw him give a brief smile right before he knocked her over. She hit the ground hard, wheezing and choosing to stay down this time. Alex struggled to get up as well as Michael landed. 

“You failed.” Michael said as his wings disappeared once more. 

“No. I got this. Let’s go again.” Alex was out of breathe but he wasn’t willing to give up. 

“The lesson is over Alex.” Michael replied, unmoved by the stubbornness the Chosen one was showing. 

“Yeah? Is it? Because we have been out here all day and I still don’t know what it is you are trying to teach me. I know how to shoot.” Alex said in return, waving his gun around a little for some effect to his words. Michael moved the edges of his coat aside.

“Then how do you explain this?” There didn’t appear to be any holes whatsoever in the material and Michael had clearly not been shot. Alex looked a little unsure on how to answer. 

“I went easy on you. What do you expect? You gave me live ammo.”

“Because I was certain you had no chance of hitting me.” Alex looked at him in some form of annoyance in his exhaustion. “You’re a soldier. You spent years honing your skills and in just a few hours I make you forget them all simply by provoking you.

“That’s bullshit.” Alex was getting more upset now, though it was likely more defensive than really being upset. His pride had been damaged. Sam, by this point, finally got back onto her feet. Michael gazed over to her, surprised she was still standing actually. The girl wasn’t a battle-trained soldier but she was holding her own against Alex who was. 

“I want to try again Michael. One round. That’s all I ask.” Sam was clearly tired and her breathing was labored. The Archangel studied her for a long moment before he nodded. 

“One pass Samantha then you are done as well.” Alex looked like he was going to say something but a single look from Michael proved it might be a better idea not to say something. Sam looked at Alex and held out her left hand. Sam straightened her back and rolled her shoulders. 

“Let me have your gun.” Alex checked the clip and put a round the chamber for her before he stepped away. The ground was littered with spent rounds they had both been firing all this time as well as landing on. Once both guns were checked, Michael was back in the air. The girl, with near no military experience or training, stood there waiting. Alex looked up at Michael, seeing him for a moment and then losing him once again. Sam looked up and then lowered her gaze. 

As Michael passed her, she opened fire on him. Alex watched, unsure what this was going to prove. There was a slight difference as Michael moved on by, though Sam still was knocked over into the dirt. Panting, she lay there, now completely spent. Even if she could get up, she didn’t want to for that second pass. This was enough. Michael landed next to her to see if she was alright. When he did so, it was clear what happened to make him change his flight path. There was a bullet hole in Michael’s left pant leg and two through his jacket. Shielding her from the sun with one of his wings, Michael removed the guns from her hands and gave them back to Alex. 

“You… you had to track… the shadow.” She panted, slowly rolling over to get onto her hands and knees. A gentle hand came to rest on her back as she took her time. Alex sighed but knew she was right. If he hadn’t wasted time and energy squinting against the sun, he would have known that himself. Getting Sam back on her feet, Michael kept an arm around her waist as she leaned into him heavily. They didn’t even make it back to the jeep before Michael was carrying her. Alex was beginning to wonder if there was more to this girl himself but he didn’t want to ask Michael. It seemed like the archangel knew what was going to be said and cut him off with something else every time. He planned to just talk to Sam about it when he a chance.

The week passed quickly and before she knew it, it was time for the test. She wasn’t thrilled by this and Michael just knew David was going to try something underhanded. The Consul just did not like the Archangel or his heavy presence and hand in things that involved Vega. It was what he did and he did it well, or so he thought. Michael knew much of what went on in the city. Not everyone knew he had knowledge of nearly everything seen and unseen, but this... even this was missed by him. Samantha was late to her meeting with him so he went to collect her. She had been staying in the Stratosphere with him since her arrival. When he reached the penthouse, something was wrong. The bed was a mess, the table and chair on their sides and the previously open windows were now closed but not completely.

Slowly walking around the room, he took everything in. There had been a struggle that was clear and yet there seemed to be no blood shed. Narrowing his eyes, he did manage to find something sticky on the floor. When he touched it, it was in fact blood and it was still fresh. Hearing movement, he couldn’t immediately see the source of it until something moved and the shutters closed completely. Pulling open the shutters over the windows, he dove out immediately. Sam was there, falling straight for the ground. He caught her mid-air and gracefully hit the ground on the streets. She was somewhat conscious but the rush from the fall made her dizzy.

“Samantha? Samantha!” She was unconscious in his arms moments later, a bruised and bloodied lip the likely cause of the blood he found. Her left hand and arm were very tense and the muscles under his fingers were having a spasm. Taking her to the hospital, she was checked out and came around an hour later. Her arm was wrapped, as she had strained most of the muscles.  
“What happened? Who did this?” Michael was there, with Alex and Noma in the room and Ethan outside guarding. She had become close with them since she was around Michael all the time. When not with him, she was following one of them around, even on their guard duty tasks. Training for the corps Michael claimed it and no one else questioned him. Shaking her head, she lifted a hand and passed it over her eyes. 

“I didn’t see them. I was looking out the windows, just about to close them when I was pushed. I managed to grab the edge of one of the panels but the shutters were closing. I don’t know how long I was hanging there.” Michael frowned at this. Something was wrong. It seemed someone was out for blood. Without knowing who, but having an idea, Michael couldn’t do much without some evidence.

“Sgt. Lannon, Banks, Mack. Samantha is your responsibility. Someone is to be with her at all times when I am not.” All three Archangel Corps nodded to Michael. “I won’t let this happen a second time Samantha.” He said gently, leaning down to look at the girl more closely before he stalked from the room. Noma chose to stay first, letting Alex and Ethan figure out rotations after that. Michael had all three of them pulled from their normal rotations, for now, in order to make sure this never happened a second time to the girl. Michael couldn’t pinpoint when she started to matter to him. Maybe it had been all because she had saved him. Either way, her life was his now to protect and he was going to do that.

“Consul Whele, a word.” Michael was tense as he waited outside House Whele. It wasn’t likely that this would be a good conversation on either end. 

“Where is your little pet Archangel? I thought we had a deal.” Oh he was a slick one. Michael slightly inclined his head to the side. 

“She had an accident and nearly died. It seems someone pushed her out of the window in the Stratosphere.” Michael waited now to see what the reply was going to be. David looked surprised and then shook his head as he poured himself a drink.

“Well that is unfortunate. We still have a deal and I still demand the chance to test her.” No mercy at all. Michael’s jaw tightened at the words. She was in no condition for this. David knew this and was looking to make Michael a weak link in some way and that girl seemed to be the current target of his fury.

“Three hours in your arena.” Michael turned and left swiftly. Hopefully Samantha would be able to handle this. Samantha was sitting on her bed with the doctor rubbing and moving her left shoulder. She looked up to Michael and told the doc she was fine and he left. 

“You look like you could burn this whole town to the ground.” She commented with a little smile on her face. She was trying not to act like she was in pain. Michael didn’t look amused. 

“You still have your trial with Whele’s chosen soldier. Three hours in the arena.” Samantha frowned but nodded. Noma looked like she was going to argue. This was stupid and Sam was in no shape to do this. Her muscles were tense and her head was swimming just a little when she moved suddenly. That’s what happened in fights too; quick, sudden movements. 

“I won’t let you down Archangel.” Sam said softly, forcing herself to stand straight and tall, despite all the protesting her body was giving her. He had faith in her before this and he seemed to still be holding onto that. She had to do this and she had to win. 

“Come with me.” He said, helping her up and leading her from the room. Both of them were accompanied by Noma while Alex and Ethan went to their posts. Arriving back at the barracks, Michael got her an Archangel uniform. It was different than what she had been wearing all this time but for this, she would need the protection. Sam was a little confused but Noma helped her to get into the armor. Michael was patient with her. This was her first time in uniform and while she wouldn’t be in the actual army, she was going to be on his detail, which would allow him to keep her close. Alex was in the Archangel Corps for the reason of being close to Michael as well, not that he knew that yet. 

“How does it feel?” He asked, once she was all settled. Samantha looked at him, fidgeting with the armor across her chest. 

“It’s different. I think Noma is trying to suffocate me.” Michael tilted his head and looked to the woman in question. Noma smiled and held up her hands. 

“She has to wear it tight. It’s regulation.” Michael knew this but the girl was already hurting. Sam continued to fidget and so Michael stepped closer to her. He reached out and released the Velcro at her shoulders and redid them. It was still tight but didn’t put as much pressure on her chest like it had been. Sam sighed softly, feeling better already. 

“Watch your shoulder. It’s weaker than before. If the soldier sees that, he will go after it.” Michael looked at her carefully. Samantha nodded, looking up at him. Noma cleared her throat. 

“Look, I hate to break up this moment, but you both have to go. I am going with you and I know Alex and Ethan would want to be there too.” Noma looked more to Michael than Sam. The Archangel nodded and the three left for the Whele arena. It had been nearly three hours. 

Arriving at the arena, there was Alex and Ethan, like Noma had mentioned before. They were allowed to stay and observe. Michael showed nothing on his face but his eyes told a lot more. Samantha stood in the middle of the arena, facing off with one of the elite that guarded Whele. Sam wasn’t at her best, though she stood straight in her new uniform, and the guard clearly was. David Whele and his son William stood nearby. 

“Begin when ready. I wasn’t sure she would show up. You didn’t force your pet did you?” He sounded amused by this and that ruffled Michael’s feathers.

“No I did not. I told her what was going to happen and she accepted it and is standing there now. I would suggest you hold your tongue about her skills Consul. She is a stunning soldier.” The three Archangel Corps looked at each other and a silent conversation happened before they focused on Sam and the guard. 

Sam nodded and looked to the guard. He nodded as well and they were off. Punches and kicks were a plenty coming from both. Samantha might have been small but she did pack a punch. The guard got a good hit off to her left shoulder and she spun and went down. Laying there a moment, the girl was back on her feet and avoiding or blocking attacks from the guard. When she was kicked against the cage wall, everyone heard the grunt of pain from her. Stalking towards her, the guard watched as she slumped down until she was crouched. Believing this was over, he went in for the knock out. Samantha had one last trick up her sleeve. When he reached for her, she dodged, slammed him into the wall with a well-placed kick to his back then jerked him onto the ground by the back of his vest. The sudden movements caused the guard to be too stunned to react until she was on him, arms pinned to the floor of the arena by her knees with her arm pressed tightly against his throat, cutting off his air. He had no escape from her unless he could knock her off, which he was trying but was unable to accomplish. 

Alex had shown her that move when someone wanted to get too hands on when they were walking around the market. Not the best move to show her but it worked in her favor for her smaller size. It wouldn’t hurt the person, too badly, but it would take them out quickly. Controlling her breathing, Sam sat on the man until he passed out. Looking over to Whele, Michael and the others, she said nothing as she got up and walked out of the arena. Her head was held high and she showed next to no signs of exhaustion that was quickly seeping into every fiber of her being. There was the barest hint of a smirk on Michael’s lips. 

“I believe my pet just bested your guard Whele.” Michael said offhandedly then looked to the consul. “Do not lay a hand on her again. I will not allow such treatment to her or anyone else in this city.” Michael walked away, his guards following after him, leaving Whele to clean up the mess on his own arena. Once outside, they found Sam leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Her armor was in place, having not moved much from where Michael left it at the barracks. Michael was the first to approach her.

“Are you alright?” She nodded some but her breathing was still labored. Alex didn’t even ask as he stripped off her vest by the Velcro tabs on the front and sides. She sucked in air immediately as if she had been drowning without it. Stumbling a little, she leaned into Michael who was at her side. Ethan and Noma were close as well, making sure that no one else approached at the moment. Sam closed her eyes, taking in slow breaths as she tried to calm down. Her head and hands were resting on the wall, giving her some stability with Michael caging her in on the left side. 

“I think he cracked a rib.” Her ribs ached, even as Michael lightly brushed his hand over her side. Without any other word, Michael picked her up once more and carried her to the hospital for the second time that day. She did have a cracked rib and some bruises that were pretty nasty. By the time she was back in the Stratosphere, Sam was half asleep after all the adrenaline ran its course. Alex had carried her back as Michael had a meeting he needed to attend. 

“Michael said to sleep and relax. Besides, if you end up back in the hospital, we are both going to be in trouble.” Alex teased her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t have that can we? The Chosen one and Michael’s pet landing in trouble.” She burst into laughter at her silly joke and immediately regretted it. Maybe those pain pills were too strong. Alex chuckled and shook his head as he pulled off his gloves and his vest. 

“He will be back soon. I am staying and will be meditating, or trying.” Alex didn’t like it and his voice clearly showed that. Sam moved into the bathroom and changed into lighter clothing before she dropped onto Michael’s bed, facing Alex who was sitting in front of the windows. 

“You’ll figure it out Alex. I have faith in you.” She smiled and curled up to sleep with a yawn. Alex looked at her as he pulled off his shirt. Being able to see most of the markings on his skin seemed to help, especially if one started to react to the moment. Everyone seemed to have faith in him; Jeep, Michael, Samantha. By the time Michael did come back, Alex had given up on attempting to find some focus. 

“I thought you would be trying to focus.” Michael said, removing his jacket and draping it over the chair. His swords were next as he made as little sound as possible. Sam was sound asleep after all. He looked at her, pausing to brush some strands of hair from her face before he moved to sit across from Alex on the floor. The only light beyond the open windows were the few candles that were littering the room.

“I was trying but I couldn’t. Too much on my mind.” He murmured and then turned to face Michael ready to try again now that the archangel was back. 

“When you were in prison, your markings spoke to you in the form of a vision. Why then?” Michael’s tone was calm and collected, trying to be helpful. Alex didn’t look as sure of this as he was hunched over his crossed legs. Alex didn’t give an answer and so Michael continued to speak. “Because you were cut off from the world, from chaos and distraction. You were forced to focus.” He waited to see if this made sense to Alex. The Chosen one sat up straight, arms resting on his knees. “Close your eyes.” Which Alex did but he opened his mouth. 

“Ok. Now what?” Michael had also closed his eyes before he replied. 

“Breathe.” They sat like that for about five seconds before Alex sighed. 

“I’m breathing. Nothing is happening.” He opened his eyes to look at Michael, who was looking back at him. 

“It might help if you stop talking.” Came the reply from the Archangel. “Now, listen.” This time, Alex gave it more effort than he had been. Eyes closed and breathing even, now they waited to see if something did come to him. 

After what felt like much longer than hours, Alex was drawn from his vision by Michael’s voice calling to him.  
“Alex.” Michael’s hand fell on his shoulder as he waited, now standing over him instead of sitting across from him. Alex looked strained and disoriented about where he was. Breathing a little quicker than normal as he looked around, he asked “What happened? Where did I go?”

“Nowhere. We’ve been here for hours.” Michael replied, looking at him with curiosity. Alex did have sweat all over his body from whatever it was he saw in the vision. Alex looked around, trying to orient himself. “What did you see?” Michael wanted to know as it seemed that this worked. When he wasn’t given an answer from the still out of it Alex, Michael asked again. “Alex, what did you see?” Alex took two deep breaths then answered. 

“Who I’m fighting for.” With that, the Chosen one got up, grabbing his shirt and vest from the stairs by the bed and left the Stratosphere. Michael watched Alex leave before he stripped off his shirt. Collecting his weapons, he started his own training. He was so focused that he failed to notice Sam get up and head into the other room to get something to eat and change for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but lint and paper clips.... but at least they are pretty.
> 
> Much of this is word for word from the show. It will change I promise! I've written all through season two and... may have started working on more. THANK YOU for the positive reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? Maybe I just want to get this show on the road?

Michael’s movements were fluid and honed with years of practice. The swords he used were an extension of himself, gliding over his skin with his motions without thought. Sam had tried that once, under Michael’s watchful eye. She had managed to cut her hand open and dull his swords. She apologized repeatedly to which Michael just brushed it off. It was bound to happen but she was alright and his swords were in good order once more. Sam leaned on the wall near the bathroom watching him move. It was so inspiring to watch him. Hearing high heels on the flooring, Sam retreated into the bathroom and shut the door almost all the way. She knew who it was even when she couldn’t see the woman who was wearing the heels. No one hardly dared to come up here unannounced. Archangel Corps were the only one to usually come up. 

Beeca Thorn stood there, watching the archangel move through the movements. Slowly, she walked around the bed, running her hand through the curtains that were pulled to at the moment. He stopped, sheathing the blades at his sides when she came close. As she stepped closer, she spoke his name and he pulled her into a kiss. Sam looked away, knowing they had an affair and seeing it were two very different things. Michael had forgotten Sam was still present as he reached for the zipper at the back of Becca’s dress. She pulled away before he got too far with the zipper. 

“That’s not why I’m here.” Michael watched her step away from him but he didn’t go after her. She seemed to have a stern look on her, like she was trying to find the courage to say something difficult or unpleasant. Sam wondered what was going on but also felt like she should shut the door. Michael merely stood behind his sometimes lover and waited to see what Becca had come here for. 

“You said I should go find a good man. A man that I could have a normal life with. That what we have together has to end.” She paused, looking like she as going to cry. “Well you were right.” Even as she had tears in her eyes, all Michael’s reply was a simple “Yes.” Becca turned around to face him, trying to hold herself together. 

“I can’t see you anymore.” Michael looked at her as he replied. 

“It’s for the best.” There was little emotion, or any really, in his tone. Sam bit her lip to keep quiet. He had seemingly cared for Becca and now he wasn’t giving her much at all. It seemed almost cruel however he was the Archangel, not known for his open emotions, if he had any.

“Is that all you have to say?” Becca asked, which suggested she felt he should be more emotionally attached to what they had together. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Michael seemed almost confused about her comment which brought to light that he didn’t fully understand human emotions as much as he would have liked. Sam felt bad for Becca in that moment. Without missing a beat, Becca replied to him. 

“Goodbye Michael.” Perhaps she was hoping he would say something, or even stop her but she gave him one last kiss before turning and walking away. He did not go after her but merely watched her leave. Sam waited until the doors closed before she emerged from the bathroom. Michael looked to her as she stepped closer. Sam wanted to say something but it wasn’t her place so she merely drew back the curtains once more and straightened up the room. 

Soon after, they both left to do some training. It involved running, cardio, weapons training, and sparring with Michael. He was not an easy teacher but he wasn’t cruel to her either. She was tired and sore but she was improving. Cleaning up and changing into fresh clothing, she heard the last bit of a conversation about an 8-ball and General Riesen as she walked into the room. Neither one of the men noticed her presence near the door.

“I’ll capture her safely.” Michael was going to handle the situation for Riesen and not let anyone else know. Riesen didn’t seem to want that. 

“No, no this has to stop.” Riesen started, leaving Michael wondering if there was more. “I need her … taken down.”

“But you said you loved her.” Michael sounded confused once more about the human emotions that were strong. His head was slightly cocked to the side as he looked at Riesen, who was facing the windows. Riesen turned around and spoke at almost a whisper. 

“Please. Don’t let her suffer.” Michael, never blinking, stepped forward to place a hand on Riesen’s shoulder before he looked back to Sam. 

“Stay here. Someone should be here soon.” Sam nodded to him before he stepped to the window. Diving out, his wings extended the moment he was free of the Stratosphere’s windows. Riesen turned and left, not even meeting Sam’s look of curiosity. Sam waited for almost an hour before she didn’t want to wait any more. Leaving the Stratosphere, Sam saw Noma and Alex heading down the street. That meant Ethan forgot he was supposed to be with Samantha. She ran after them when they broke into a run down the street. 

The 8-ball in question was soon found and Alex went after her, leaving Noma to guard the exit. Sam looked at Noma and then Noma nodded. The girl dropped down the hole after Alex. It seemed they were having a conversation about family, which seemed very strange to her. Alex looked at her and then to the 8-ball who was begging for her life.

“Alex… what are you doing?” Sam asked, hand on her own gun nervously. The 8-ball was injured, shot by Alex it seemed but she wasn’t being as aggressive as usual. 

“I can’t do it. She’s different Sam.”

“She’s an 8-ball! She killed two people.” Sam argued, looking at Alex like he was a fool. “If you can’t do it, I will.” Alex reacted then and grabbed her wrist, keeping the gun pointed to the side. Sam looked at him and tried to pull away, which wasn’t going to happen it seemed. 

“Just wait. Hear me out. Please.” Sam glared at him and looked to the woman. No, it wasn’t a woman anymore. It was an 8-ball, a lower angel who stole a body. Sam’s face showed her array of emotions before she stalked away from Alex. While she was gone for the moment, Alex radioed in that the 8-ball was handled. Sam whirled around and glared at him. 

“Have you lost your mind?” She yelled at him. The 8-ball flinched away from the yelling. 

“Look Sam. This feels different to me. If you don’t like it, leave.” Alex seemed to have a plan in mind and Sam hated that. 

“Michael is going to kill us both.” Sam murmured, trailing after Alex as he moved the 8-ball to a nearby casino and into the vault.

By the time Michael came to meet up with Alex, he wasn’t expecting to see Samantha sitting on the floor by his ward. A curious look crossed his face as he looked at her and then shifted to Alex as he drew closer. Sam refused to look up, knowing that Michael was about to explode on them both. Alex gestured to the doors and Sam stood so he could open them. Michael stepped in, glancing around.  
“A casino vault.” Sam brought up the rear, her arms crossed as she mentally counted down until Michael lost it on Alex. Alex followed him only a step into the vault. The sound of chain movement drew Michael’s attention. On the ceiling was the 8-ball with a metal belt around her waist secured to the wall by a chain. The lower angel climbed down the ceiling, begging to not be hurt. Michael turned around then and if looks could end a life, Alex would have been gone. 

“What on earth have you done?” He looked at Alex but Sam was almost sure it was meant for both of them. Michael left the vault and Alex locked it once more. Sam moved to lean on the wall, looking between them both. 

“You radioed in and confirmed the 8-ball had been executed.” 

“It was a way to buy time.” Alex had hoped it would work, which it had. 

“It was a lie.” Michael replied, staring Alex down. 

“I made a judgment call.” Sam rolled her eyes as Alex tried to defend himself to the very angry Archangel. 

“A bad one.” Michael retorted, casting a glance to Sam and then back to Alex. 

“That isn’t just any 8-ball in there. It’s Claire’s mother.” Alex paced in front of the doors while Michael remained unmoved by the words.

“Vicious and unpredictable all the same.” Sam could hear that Michael’s patience was running thin on this matter. This was exactly what was to be avoided. An 8-ball in the city was deadly. Michael barely showed any emotion on a good day but what he could and did show at times was anger and that was just under the surface in this situation.

“Wait, you already knew it was Claire’s mother.” It wasn’t a question. Alex looked at Michael. Michael shifted then, hands on his hips as he spoke, though he did not cast his gaze on Alex at first. 

“General Riesen asked me specifically to handle the situation.” Alex was pacing again as the angel spoke. “And he’s under the impression she’s been taken care of. She’s a threat to the city.” And just like that, Sam was sure that things were over. Riesen was going to be furious that this was lied about. Michael was still going to string them both up. 

“This is different. She knows things about Claire. Things that only Claire’s mother could know.” Alex was still trying to give a defense. Sam threw her hands up and stalked down the hallway. Michael glanced in her direction before he looked back to Alex. “I think she’s still in there.”

“No, she isn’t.” Michael’s response was cold but practical. Sam stopped listening to their conversation and went out to get some air. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall, enjoying the little breeze that came up. Soon enough, she felt a familiar presence next to her. He said nothing at all, waiting on her acknowledgement. 

“I told him it was a stupid idea. He wouldn’t listen. Told me that she felt different. Like he could help. How am I supposed to argue with that?” Sam opened her eyes to look at Michael, standing right in front of her. He tilted his head and placed his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the wall without escape. 

“I told you to stay in the Stratosphere. Why did you leave?” Michael didn’t seem to even hear what she had said before about Alex and the 8-ball. Sam sagged against the wall, allowing Michael to move just a little closer to her. She could feel the heat coming off him being this close. 

“No one came Michael. I left after an hour. I ran into Alex and Noma so I stayed with them. You said yourself I shouldn’t be left alone.” The Archangel studied her carefully before he moved away from her.  
“If you keep playing favorites with me, I’m going to be a bigger target. Maybe you should save yourself the trouble and just kick me out into the normal soldier barracks.” Sam didn’t mind all the attention but she was occupying a lot of Michael’s time and Whele especially was looking to take advantage of that somehow and cause trouble for them all. 

“You are under my protection.” It was a weak reason really and even he knew that. Sam reached out and placed a hand on his arm. The Archangel drew his gaze back to her then.

“Michael, so is Alex and you let him do as he pleases.” She paused at the look Michael gave her. “Ok ok. He does whatever he wants without regard to you. If I was in the military-“Sam didn’t get to finish. 

“No. You will remain as you are Samantha. I don’t want to risk anything happening to you.” He moved closer to her once more, invading her personal space and lifting a hand to cup her cheek. Sam felt herself blush as he looked at her. It was almost like he was trying to figure her out. As she looked at him, his hand moved from her cheek to tangle in her hair and curl against her neck. He drew her close and without much thought involved, he kissed her. Sam’s eyes closed instantly, fearful that this was a dream. It was a tentative kiss, though real enough that there was hope left behind. 

“Samantha…” Michael’s voice was low and right next to her ear. Her eyes opened and her hand lifted to remove his own from her hair. As wonderful as it was, here wasn’t a good place to be affectionate with one another. Michael did have a reputation to uphold and this didn’t help.

“You have places to be. I’ll get Alex to take me back.” Michael shook his head. 

“Noma is already there. I’ll take you.” He left no argument as he pulled her into his chest and was unfurling his wings. Sam’s arms went around his waist and clung to him as he returned them to the Stratosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but lint and paper clips. I like my paper clips... they are stars!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to cure the 8-ball

The day passed easily, spending time with Noma and even Ethan for a little while. Lunch was nothing special but at least she was able to get something. She had skipped it the last few days for various reasons. Ethan found a chess set and Sam loved it. She spent hours playing against herself until Alex turned up to play some chess with her. When Michael came back, he wasn’t alone. There was a blonde woman with him and she was clearly an angel as well, based on wings alone when she entered. Her name was Uriel and she was an archangel as well and Michael’s sister.

Alex had to show her the markings in order for him to get the book he needed for evictions. Sam sat by Michael, who was standing across the room from Alex and Uriel. Uriel seemed delighted to look at Alex’s markings, much to his discomfort. 

“I’m starting to get a much clearer picture of why you have been keeping him all to yourself.” Uriel stated, stretching out on Michael’s bed behind Alex. 

“Your sister is making me uncomfortable.” Alex said over his shoulder, not moving too much as Uriel continued her visual exploration. Michael’s answer made Sam snort in laughter. 

“Welcome to my world.” It just sounded so human. Michael glanced at Sam who was trying to bite her lip to keep from laughing outright. There was a ghost of a smile on his face before he focused once more. 

“You realize I’m the only one who can translate them and I’m not having much luck.” Alex stated, looking down at his bare arms as Uriel came up on his left side. 

“I’m not so interested in their translation at the moment.” She hadn’t taken her eyes off his skin since he removed his shirt. This was beginning to even make Sam uncomfortable. 

“Then why the need to see them?” Alex sounded annoyed now. What was the point if she didn’t care to read them? Uriel stopped only a moment to look at his head. 

“Artistic merit.” Her answer didn’t make much sense to Sam but that wasn’t something she cared to understand anyway. Uriel seemed like a mystery and one better left unsolved. “These markings are divine creativity. Handed down by my father.” She lifted a hand causing both Sam and Michael to shift a little. As soon as she ran her finger over one of the marks on Alex’s shoulder, he was done.

“Alright. Shows over. Where’s the book?” He asked, standing up to face her with an arm extended. She continued to lay there but a moment before she reached for it, which was laying behind her. Michael didn’t move from his military stance and Sam was now leaning against his side lightly. 

“Careful, she’s seen better days.” It was a warning given by Uriel as she handed a burlap covered book to Alex. He unwrapped it with care. It was true, the book looked in bad shape. 

“So you said I need this to save her.” Alex said, looking down at the book in his hands. He finally moved his eyes to Michael. “Now what?” Uriel gave the impression of being delighted as she rolled to look at Michael with a smile on her face. 

“Have you not told him about the book’s wonderfully complicated history?”

“It seemed premature seeing as though we didn’t have the book in hand nor was I sure we ever would.” Michael was quick to answer, beginning to move away from where he was standing.

“Well, you have it now.” Uriel turned to fix her eyes on Alex once more, otherwise making no move to get up from the bed. Sam sat up and looked at Alex then the book. 

“What’s she talking about?” Alex asked watching Michael carefully. Michael was moving to stand by Alex. 

“Alex, you’re holding the writings of the first and only prophet to perform the eviction of an angel. Many have held that book attempted its prayers. All have failed.” Michael came to a stop behind Alex’s left shoulder, looking at the book. Alex, who was looking at the book, turned to stare a Michael. 

“Are you saying there have been angel possessions for thousands of years?” Michael’s answer was matter of fact.

“The only kind of possessions I know of. Humans have always failed to see them for what they really were.” Alex moved to sit back down on the steps by the bed. Flipping the book open on his right hand, he moved the pages with his left. As he did, confusion crossed his face before he lifted his eyes to Michael. 

“I don’t know, maybe, maybe the evictions always failed because no one could read it. Look, I mean the pages are faded.” Alex held the book up to Michael. The Archangel flipped through the pages quickly, tension mounting by the page. His eyes shifted to Uriel as he walked over to her side. Her sweet smile was anything but and Michael could see through it. Sam had moved to stand closer to Alex now, glancing at the pages from time to time over his shoulder. 

“The only way to save Claire’s mother is to figure out that prayer.” Michael’s words seemed calmed enough as he spoke to Alex. As much as Alex hated to try and focus, he had to and he knew it. Sam watched as he got a look of concentration cross his face as he closed his eyes, hands on the book. He took a few calming breaths as he did so. Sam, Uriel and Michael all noticed the change in the markings on Alex’s back as it grew and covered more of his shoulder and down his arm. Uriel came up behind him, more focused on the markings it seemed as Michael came to sit next to Alex. Sam remained standing but she was close enough to see the page of the book was bleeding words onto the previous blank and faded pages.   
It was truly inspiring and amazing to see. Sam had doubted the whole Chosen One thing, even after she met and knew Alex. But things like this changed perspectives and her own was shifting.

“You can read them.” Michael said. His words were a statement not a question. Alex turned his head to look at him with a confident air around him. 

“Yes, I can.” Things looked like it was going in the right direction now for Alex at least. Sam smiled and hoped that Alex would be able to save this one damned soul. It was a gamble but one he was willingly going to undertake. 

Sam didn’t have much else to do with the situation and so stayed with Noma or Ethan much of her time. They were walking in the market and just talking to one another as well as the shop owners if they stopped. Ethan seemed to know some pretty well and Sam wondered why. 

“Still like the perch Sam?” Ethan teased as he nudged her shoulder. She gave him a bland look. She knew he was teasing her about her nearly falling to her death. 

“Laugh it up. Let’s see you fall from the windows and still like the place. Though, at night when all the lights are on… it really is a beautiful place to be.” She seemed to get lost in her thoughts as Noma grinned. Sam didn’t notice anything at all. 

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with the company would it?” Sam whirled around, face blushing furiously. That only ignited a laugh from Noma and Ethan.

“Oh stop! Michael is great and all but I doubt it would make a difference to him if I was there or not.” Sam looked to the side, calming down a little. “He could have anyone he wants and yet he wastes his time looking after me. I told him I could go to the barracks. He won’t let me because of… well that’s not important.” Ethan didn’t know the whole story and she wasn’t sure if Noma did or not. Only Alex and Sam really knew everything and by default, so did Michael since he put all this into action. That was until Michael found her in the market with Ethan and Noma. He had dropped from the sky right between them all, cutting Sam off from her friends. 

“Come with me.” Sam looked surprised to not only hear such a command from Michael but to see him land in the market with the intention to whisk her away. She looked at Ethan, then Noma, who both shrugged just a fraction. No one defied Michal. She was taking too long for the archangel and so he grabbed her by the waist and unfurled his wings. She barely had a moment to grab onto him before he was lifting her up through the air. Both Archangel Corps soldiers loitered around the market a little longer before going their separate ways for the time being until it was time for rotation once again. Michael had been letting them have normal shifts again but he did call on them at random, which seemed to endlessly annoy their commanding officer at the time.

When they landed, Michael kept a hand on her lower back to keep Sam from falling on her face. She closed her eyes as he guided her a few steps out of the sunshine. Blinking, she saw they were at that casino again but this time Claire and Alex were here. Sam kept her mouth shut as the followed them all into the vault. Why did she need to see this? After a brief discussion, it was determined she was there to keep Claire and Alex safe and Michael to keep the 8-ball from attacking them. 

Michael pushed open the vault doors and walked in. Claire was right behind him with Alex behind her. Sam came up last though remained by Claire and Alex while Michael put himself closer to the lower angel. The lower angel only had eyes for Claire, as she spoke her name and stepped forward to the end of the chain to try and touch her. Claire looked untouched by this and didn’t get within reach. The 8-ball gave up and stood there, trying to hide her disappointment behind a halfhearted smile. 

Standing there with his arms crossed, Michael was ever the cold presence in the room. Alex exposed the book in hand from behind him and the expression on the lower angel changed to concern and uncomfortableness. 

“What is that?” Came the voice from the lower angel, strangely human sounding with a tint of something more. Claire held her head up high as she addressed the body of her mother.

“We’re going to help you.”

“What are you doing? I don’t understand.” The 8-ball started to show some more of those unpredictable tendencies that could come up at moment. No one said anything in reply. Alex and Claire continued to look at her and Michael didn’t hadn’t even blinked since he walked into the room. Sam became mostly a wallflower but was alert to any change and a hand on her gun.

“Claire?” The 8-ball was clearly worried now as Claire looked away. Alex broke the silence by reading the book.

“Every shadow has its light. Banish this spirit that inhabits Clementine. Protect this body and soul. Sanctify this vessel. Leave this body. Burn away. Leave this body. I command you.” While Alex was speaking, the lower angel was acting more like a scared child. Claire could hardly look at her mother and Michael was keeping his focus on the lower angel. Sam moved a little to stand between Alex and Claire, ready to move either one of them in the case that the lower angel lunged at them. When her voice started to change, an eerie echo coming over her normal voice, Michael moved to stand by the chain where it was mounted to the wall. 

The moments passed by with Alex chanting from the book, a hand extended towards the 8-ball. Claire was becoming distressed by the sounds and pleading the woman was making. Calling her by a childhood nickname only her mother called her to gain more sympathy. Alex’s chanting grew more heated as the lower angel claimed this would kill them both. Claire looked stricken by this and Sam moved to keep her back, even as she wanted to walk forward. Shaking her head, Sam wouldn’t let Claire move forward. Just as the 8-ball grew violent, Michael grabbed the chain as it broke free of the wall. Sam jerked back, keeping Claire behind her, gun now in hand just in case it needed to be used. There was no chance this 8-ball was going to harm anyone in that room between Michael and Sam on alert. 

Her angry face was inches from Alex, who stepped back at the same time Sam pushed him with a hand on his chest. Michael pulled her backwards away from the others in the room.

“Focus Alex!’ He commanded keeping a tight hold on the chain. Alex began to chant again as the woman scaled the wall to the ceiling. Michael didn’t stop her but he also didn’t take his eyes off her. Her pleading came again in that dual voice that was hard to listen to. Suddenly she dropped from the ceiling onto a money cart and finally the floor. She was writhing on the floor with Claire half kneeling down next to her. Michael kept a grip on the chain while commanding Alex to continue. The seconds passed like hours and Claire was growing distressed.

“Michael what’s happening to her?” Claire pleaded as she looked to the Archangel. 

“Be patient.” His words lacked emotion but he was right. Sam looked on, keeping a hand ready to pull Claire away again if needed. With the continued chanting, Claire couldn’t look at her mother for a moment. When she looked back, the woman was on her knees, arms outstretched as Alex repeated the word sanctify. The lower angel looked up at Claire, a small hint of emotion there in her black eyes that otherwise held nothing, and spoke weakly to her host’s daughter. 

“Forgive me.” Then she convulsed. Her expression seemed blank and the inky veins on her body slowly changed back and her eyes cleared. It seemed the spell had worked. Claire and her mother were together once more. Even Michael looked a little surprised that it worked. Slowly, he released the chain, setting it on the ground. Clementine and Claire took the moment to themselves, sharing words and hugs of joy. Claire was even crying. Alex silently smiled, pleased that this worked. Sam looked to Alex and then to Michael with a smile. Just as quickly as it worked, the woman started to have trouble breathing. There was little change in the archangel as he looked on; no sadness, no surprise, nothing. He had warned this might not work.

“Michael.” Alex said, taking the women from Claire to lower her to the ground. Claire looked to Michael and spoke with distress and fear. 

“What’s happening? What’s happening to her? She can’t breathe.” 

“Michael!” Alex sounded desperate and Michael just removed his hands from his waist and continued to look on. Claire, who had been watching Michael, looked to Alex.

“Alex. Michael, help her. Do something!”

“Michael!” Sam just stood there, unsure what to do. Clementine, the now saved woman, was dying on the floor and Michael was just standing there. Yes there was a chance this wouldn’t work but could he be so heartless? 

“I can’t. No one can.” Michael’s reply, lacking all emotion, seemed to have something more to it. Sam gasped softly and looked away. Claire was looking at the archangel with a strange look on her face; a mix of fear and anger. “Your mother’s spirit is gone. This is all that will ever be left.” Just like that, Claire turned on Alex, blaming him for all this. Alex had only tried to help and now she was looking at both men in the room as if she wanted them to die on the spot. Her mother was left on the floor, wheezing and gasping for air with no look in her now glassy eyes. Claire brushed past Sam as she left the vault without another word. 

Michael left, to where he didn’t say. Alex and Sam sat there in the hallway waiting to see what was going to happen. Claire returned eventually. Alex tried to apologize and ask if she was alright but Claire said nothing. Sam didn’t move from her spot on the floor. The future lady of the city walked right past them both and into the vault. Starting to hum a song from her childhood, she gathered her mother into her arms and blocked her airway. The body convulsed with the lack of air as Alex and Sam looked on and listened. Claire seemed detached from the event, even as her mother’s body struggled and finally ceased to live in her arms. The humming stopped then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still only own lint and paper clips. Lucky me... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Sam felt like she was in numb by the time she got back to the Stratosphere. Michael was there already, sitting by the open windows. His expression was blank but when she walked in, he looked over to her. Standing by the door a moment, she finally walked in. Dropping her coat, vest and weapons belt on a step, she walked over to Michael. He made a move to get up, but she shook her head and sat down next to him. With her head on his shoulder, he moved to take her hand in his for comfort or maybe just to touch her. 

“Are you alright?’ He asked gently, brushing her hair from her face. Sam’s eyes closed at the closeness of the moment.

“How do you move on after what happened in the vault?” She asked, her voice sounding so much more broken than she meant it to be. Michael was quiet, considering how to voice an answer to her question. Drawing her to him, she found herself draped across his lap and looking up at him. 

“You just find the will. It will be harder for Claire and Alex. He was so sure he could save her.” Michael didn’t appear to have any feelings on the matter. Sam turned to see his face fully. He lifted a hand to her face, studying her face carefully once again. Leaning against his shoulder, Sam curled her arms around him to find some comfort in this moment. He held her tenderly, saying nothing and expecting nothing. An hour passed and it became clear she was asleep. He stood to place her on the bed only to find her fingers had found purchase in his shirt, a silent refusal to be left alone. Getting her settled, he pried her fingers off as gently as possible and laid down next to her. As if she knew he was close, she moved to his side and curled her fingers into the shirt over his heart yet again. Her head found a pillow against his shoulder. He had not the heart to wake her and thus let her do as she pleased. 

Come morning, Michael hadn’t moved from where he was. He had fallen asleep letting Sam use him as a pillow. By the time Samantha woke up, she was feeling better. She blinked a few times, feeling a warm body next to her own. Michael had shared his bed with her before but they had never been this close. Sitting up slowly, she was unable to get far as his arm was possessively around her waist. Both of them were fully clothed minus shoes. The girl took the chance to study Michael, as he so often studied her. He looked relaxed as he slept, his features less tense than when he was awake, as if sleep was the only way to escape the pressures of this world. The steady rise and fall of his chest signaled he was still asleep. Lifting a hand, Sam placed it on his chest and worked her way up. He remained unmoved by her touches of exploration as she lightly touched his shoulder, neck, and up to his face. Feather light touches ghosted over his skin, committing his look to her memory. Michael appeared to be younger than his physical body showed when he was asleep. Leaning down, Sam placed a kiss on his cheek and then, feeling bold, placed one on his lips. His lips were soft and full. Blushing at her actions, she started to draw back. What would he do if he woke up to her practically taking advantage of him? 

Just as she moved, his hand came up to her back of her neck, holding her gently in place. Her eyes flew open and she was met with his own. Embarrassed, her face felt hot and soon enough, he let her go. Maybe her expression told him it was best or he just decided to release her. 

“You must be feeling better.” He said softly, letting his fingers thread through her hair as she recovered herself. Nodding, she swiped her tongue across her lips, very clearly tasting him. It was something she wanted so much more of but knew it wasn’t hers to have. Michael must have noticed her facial changes as he sat up with her. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing. Just tired.” He didn’t quite believe her but calling her a liar wasn’t something he wanted to do either. A call came over the com-link and Michael had halted all conversation between them. There were three high angels found murdered. Both dressed quickly and went to the scene. Once there, Sam stood with Ethan, Noma, and Alex. Michael, standing closer to the bodies and looking up at them, was approached by Becca Thorn. 

“Did you know Michael? That they were higher angels that were living inside our walls.” Her tone held an accusation but Michael didn’t take the bait. He never took his eyes off the bodies. 

“A medic, a bank clerk, an engineer; by all accounts these men and women were ordinary citizens of Vega seeking asylum in a dangerous time. No different than you.” His tone was hard as usual and Becca snapped back immediately. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” She moved to stand in front of but still his eyes remained on the bodies of the higher angels. “You stood in front of the Senate and you told them-“

“I told them what they wanted to hear so they wouldn’t go after innocent citizens.” He cut off her words before she could finish her statement. 

“Like General Riesen’s maid?” Becca asked. That comment finally made Michael look to her though his expression remained mostly unreadable.

“How was I to know she would side with my brother?” The words came out in a near growl.

“The people have faith in you Michael. And you lied to us.” She paused a moment before adding a little softer. “All of us.”

“You’re right to keep your distance from me.” Michael replied to her, his voice low as if there was a threat laced with his words. 

“Riesen is blowing the tunnels and activating the rest of the guns. If any more of your kind attempt to leave, they will be torn to shreds.”

“Then we’ll all be that much safer wont we?” Michael cast one more look up at his murdered brethren before walking away just as General Riesen walked over. Becca watched him leave before engaging in conversation with Riesen. 

Sam was helping to keep the crowd at bay, all the while listening to the conversation that the Archangels Corps were having nearby before she decided to involve herself or not. 

“That’s awful.” Noma says, as the bodies are being lowered to the ground. 

“Awful? The person that did this should get a big fat reward.” Ethan sounded all too happy to have some angels killed in Vega, even if they were higher angels previously unknown to them. Alex turned around to face them. 

“You think this is a good thing?” 

“Angels dying? Yeah I do.” Sam frowned at Ethan’s tone.

“Oh come on. We didn’t even know these people. We could have passed them on the street and never thought twice about it. This is going to make people fearful of everyone around them and that will get other people killed.” Sam didn’t like this at all. Yes she was close to Michael but that didn’t have much to do with this. This was just murder. Plain and simple.

“All this is going to do is make people paranoid. Everyone is going to be looking at each other differently now.” Alex stated, reinforcing Sam’s words. Ethan didn’t seem to let up however.  
“Good. Everyone needs to be on the lookout.”

“For what? These people never hurt anyone.” Noma at least agreed with Sam and Alex on the matter that this was wrong on many levels. 

“Angels are not people.” Ethan protested. 

“That medic stitched up your face when you totaled the rover Ethan.” Alex pointed out as he spoke.

“Since when have you gone soft on the enemy?” Ethan asked, starting to get a tone to his voice. Sam opened her mouth to say something but Alex cut her off.

“I don’t like anyone innocent getting killed.” Alex retorted, not backing down on his point of view. Noma had stepped back, avoiding the conversation for now as she kept the crowd in line. Sam was at her side but still looking over her shoulder to see what Ethan might say next. 

“Don’t fall for it Alex. I told you they’re not people. They just look like it. Trust me.” Alex had turned away to watch the bodies be placed in bags to be moved. “First ones that came down, they were animals. Shit I saw...” Ethan didn’t get to finish as Michael came around a corner. If his tense jaw was any indication, he was very unhappy at the moment. 

“Sgt. Lannon, Weave, a word. “Ethan stepped back in line and Sam and Alex exchanged a look before following after Michael. He was standing in a long corridor that seemed unused at the present moment. Sam was a step behind Alex as they approached.

“Michael.” Alex didn’t get to finish whatever he was planning on saying as the archangel grabbed him by the vest and pushed him into the nearby wall. 

“Hey wait a minute.” Sam was there, placing a hand on Michael’s arm. He glared at her but her touch remained. 

“Hey!” Alex protested, not fully fighting him off. 

“Did you do this?” Michael demanded, staring down Alex. 

“I had to set Felicia on fire and kick her out a window just too barely walk away from that fight. These guys looked like just let someone cut ‘em up.” Michael stared for a moment longer, anger warring on his face, before he let Alex go and stepped away. Sam made sure Alex was ok before she looked to Michael. Alex straightened himself and didn’t get any closer to Michael.

“You knew them.” Michael placed his hands on his hips as he stopped moving. 

“They were neutrals. I gave them the choice to stay in Vega or leave. I shouldn’t have left them an option.” Michael seemed to be blaming himself for their deaths, even though he couldn’t have any knowledge on the matter prior. 

“There’s more of them?” Alex asked, watching Michael closely. Michael’s head moved to look at his ward. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t need to know. The others need to be warned. They are in danger.”

“What the hell are you talking to me for?” Sam wondered that same thing. If this was so important, shouldn’t Michael have been doing it by now?

“My presence will only draw attention to them.” Things then became clearer. Sam shifted on her feet and opened her mouth to offer to go. 

“I can warn them.” Michael shook his head. 

“If you go, there will be a guard and they may not be open. They will not be trusting of anyone new now. “Sam frowned but at least she was trying.

“I can try-“Alex cut her off before she could try and argue more. He had been debating and shifting on his feet for the last few moments.

“I’ll do it. You’ve been catching 8-balls for me. I owe you a solid.”

“Yes, you do.” Michael ripped a piece of paper off the wall and wrote down an address. “Go see a higher named Louis. This address. Tell him to warn the others. Though their true nature can be discerned, they must not attempt to flee or they will be gunned down.” The archangel handed over the paper.

“I thought higher angels couldn’t be detected.” Alex replied, accepting the paper with a glance down at it.

“Not without help.” Michael hissed as he walked off down the corridor. Normally Sam would have followed him but she didn’t. Watching him leave, she sighed and looked to Alex.

“Go. I’ll go back to Noma and Ethan. Maybe Ethan will have calmed down by now.” Alex nodded and the girl was gone once more. It wasn’t hard to find the others and Sam fell into line easily. While she didn’t openly answer to any of the higher soldiers, she was respectful and, being under the protection of Michael helped her quite a bit. She picked up the slack where she could while sticking close to her guards. They didn’t mind and welcomed the company.

Back at the barracks, they ran into Alex once more. He claimed he was doing errands for Michael, which wouldn’t have been hard to believe. The Archangel had been missing the rest of the day. Sam and Noma were going out with a friend of Noma’s into the city since there was no need to hang around the barracks or in the Stratosphere. Whatever was going on wasn’t good but Alex seemed to have his piece of it under control. That was better than Sam could say about her part in all this. She was just as lost and confused as usual.

Wandering around the city was usually exciting but Noma seemed distracted. As always, she had her com-link piece in her ear just in case she was needed. Sam bought a few little things, nothing special. She had only been here a few weeks but that didn’t stop her being friendly with the shop owners she did get to know. Deep in conversation with one of them, she looked over to Noma who was talking into the com in her ear. It looked important.

“Noma?” She asked, looking concerned but also loathed to interrupt the woman. Noma turned and looked at the girl. She couldn’t leave her there but she couldn’t bring her with her.   
“Uh we have to go. Sorry Marcy.” Noma grabbed Sam’s hand and they were off, weaving through the crowd back towards the perch Michael claimed as his. Sam was confused but didn’t argue the whole way back. Noma told her to stay put in the lobby but the girl shook her head and followed her anyway. 

“Stay here and don’t follow.” Noma demanded just outside the central area of Michael’s room. Sam gave her a look and the woman gave up. Walking into the room, Noma spoke up.

“Louis? Louis, you shouldn’t be up here.” She didn’t even see Alex on the other side of the room. Sam didn’t either until she came to stand by him. This was strange. Louis, wasn’t that the name of the higher Michael told Alex to see? Why did he come here? Where was Michael?

“Noma? Sam?” Alex asked, looking confused as to why were there. “What are you doing here?” Sam wanted to ask the same question to Alex. This didn’t feel right at all. 

“Alex…”Noma took a few steps towards Alex. Sam stood to the side, arms crossed. The windows were open which caused her some anxiety but she let that go. 

“I called her.” The man named Louis spoke up. Sam moved a little to see him. He was sitting in a chair by the open window as if it was the most natural thing to do. Sam stepped forward then to stand by Noma, not that she needed backup but Sam learned to be backup and do it well. 

“What are you doing here?” He ignored the question and stood up. 

“Don’t you see? She’s here to teach you a lesson.” Noma turned then to look at Louis. 

“Teach me a lesson about what?” Alex sounded confused but he still drew his gun just in case. Sam did the same, taking a step back from this man. He made her skin crawl like 8-balls did.

“Why none of you should trust Michael.” It was such a matter of fact statement.

“Louis, Louis don’t.” Noma pointed a finger at him as he moved a few steps closer towards Alex. This movement forced Noma and Sam closer to the windows. 

“I suppose the proof is always in the pudding. Isn’t it?” He turned then and shoved Noma in the chest. She went flying backwards out the window. Sam was clipped as she passed, knocking her halfway out the window. Clinging to the edge as much as she could, Sam struggled to stay in the building. Alex cried out for his friends and fired a single shot, hitting Louis in the arm. Pulling Sam up, he watched as Noma continued to fall. Sam clung to Alex but did turn to look as well. As the spotlight zeroed in on Noma’s falling body, wings unfurled and she glided away. Shock was clear on Sam’s face as she looked on and the grip Alex had on her arm was telling that he had not known either. It wasn’t long before Michael returned. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, left leg bouncing ever so slightly as she looked at the ground. 

“You told me you’d never lie to me.” Alex was not happy about finding out about Noma this way. Sam couldn’t blame him honestly. It wouldn’t have been much to tell Alex at least.

“I didn’t lie to you.” Michael was staring at Louis, who had been bound the moment the Archangel returned. Not that Louis gave any protest to this treatment.

“Right. You just neglected to tell me that one of my closet friends, one of the last people I really cared about in this damn place, the one person I really trusted, the one person! Is a higher angel!” There was hurt in Alex’s voice which was justified. 

“You can still trust her.” Michael replied evenly, not looking to Alex. Alex paced back and forth in front of Sam as he thought. She drew her legs up out of the way of his pacing. 

“Did your spy know who I was before I did?” Alex asked, though his tone was demanding.

“She wasn’t a spy. I simply needed you protected.” Michael never looked away from Louis.

“Protected from who?”

“Yourself!” Michael snapped, tearing his gaze away from Louis to look at Alex. Michael rarely raised his voice. Louis snickered at this. Sam scowled at him. “You wouldn’t need looking after if you weren’t such a reckless mess.” Sam gasped at the words. Michael couldn’t mean them.

“I may be a reckless mess but at least I know who I am! Who the hell are you!?” Michael advanced on Alex then. Tempers were escalating quickly between both of them. 

“I’m the one that’s been watching over you your entire life. Waiting for you to step up to the promise that’s been woven into every ounce of your being by Divine Will. And here we are, on the precipice, on the brink of everything we have been working for, struggling for! And you question my motives?” Sam moved then, as Michael and Alex had stopped moving right in front of her. Louis started to laugh and Alex snapped at him.

“You shut up!” Sam moved to kick him and he stopped. “It’s hard not to.”

“This isn’t about humans versus angels. This is about what’s right and what’s wrong. “

“This is about guilt isn’t it?” Alex retorted, giving Michael a moment to pause. Louis threw in his two cents though.

“Brother.” Sam looked sharply to him and then back to Michael. Michael stalked over to Louis and pulled him onto his feet. 

“You murdered them.” Michael said, holding Louis by the throat.

“I did.” Louis didn’t seem remorseful at all. In fact, he sounded almost proud of that.

“They were neutral.”

“Neutrality is a myth propagated by those of thin conviction and even weaker constitution.” Something changed as he spoke and Sam backed up, drawing her weapon once more. Alex had turned to pace the small space around the bed. Michael’s expression went blank for a moment and then he tilted his head just a fraction.

“Gabriel.” Louis started to laugh once again like this was a joke that only he knew of.

“Hello brother. “Alex, in his frustration at the situation, pulled free his gun and waved in in their direction.

“He can possess higher angels now?” His tone held disbelief in it as well as tension. 

“Eh I’ve been practicing.” Gabriel seemed happy at that fact. “You’d be surprised at what you’re capable of if you set your mind to it.” 

“You’ve sunk to a new low brother.” Michael’s hand was firm on Louis’s neck, even though it was Gabriel in full control of the body.

“It’s the only way I could tell the Chosen One the truth about you.” Gabriel was trying to bait Michael and it appeared to be working. Seconds later, Michael threw Louis’ body across the bed, narrowing missing Sam who dodged out of the way. Michael followed the prone body, leaping over the bed like it was nothing before he was on Louis once more.

“Your path should not be led by a misguided Archangel, Alex. It should be led by me.”

“I’d kill you right now if you weren’t using an innocent body as a shield.” Michael growled, holding tight to the shirt of his friend.

“Innocence is in the eye of the beholder. This body was happy to sell produce while war was waged on his behalf.”

“You slaughtered them because they were pacifists!” Michael’s anger was in his voice.

“They were sacrificed for a greater cause! To finally shake this city’s blind faith in you!” Gabriel had gone too far as Michael pulled out a blade, holding it to his throat. “He’s a deceitful bastard Alex, whose been hiding you from me. He was even hiding the girl there. Pity I didn’t get her out the window before Alex saved her. I do truly love an interesting twist.” Michael’s eyes narrowed at this statement. He didn’t like where this was going with Samantha. She was innocent in this.

“You don’t know anything. Leave her out of this.” Michael hissed which caused the other to smile. 

“Oh, you do care about her. I’ll have to keep that in mind. Use it to my advantage.” Just as Michael was considering doing something more physical to him, Alex started to try and evict Gabriel from Louis’s body. Even Michael turned to look at Alex. Would this work? It was a gamble. Gabriel was an Archangel. Alex only evicted an 8-ball for less than a minute.

“Sanctify… this vessel” Alex repeated those words, hand extended in Gabriel’s direction. The brothers shared a look before Gabriel smiled.

“An eviction. What year is it again?” He laughed softly, though Alex continued on with his words. “Oh, ho ha ha this is adorable. Truly is.” He continued to laugh. Michael did not look amused as he scowled at his brother. Sam lowered her gun though stayed alert. As Alex continued, Gabriel’s confidence was shaken. His laughing wasn’t as strong and he looked a little worried. He was appearing to be increasingly uncomfortable. 

“I love your ambition… but you do know who I am?” He sounded worried now. Michael almost sounded pleased as he answered. Sam was sure he did know, just like Michael soon voiced.

“I believe he does.” Gabriel’s hold on Louis failed and Michael changed his grip from one of near murder to support as Louis sagged against him. There was a stillness in the air as Louis came back to himself. Michael wanted time with him and so told Alex and Sam to leave for a few hours. It wasn’t a hard order to follow, seeing as they didn’t know where Noma was after she was kicked out of the room. She had wings, so surely she was going to be alright. Right?

Sam ended up falling asleep on Alex’s bunk next to him as he stared at the bunk above him. They were like siblings and no one seemed to question that they were there and found in such a state. Sam was quiet, curled up against Alex like he was her guardian, her world. Ethan started to tease but a look from Alex silenced him. There was no way to explain what happened or what could happen next now. Sam didn’t want to think about it but there was a time when she would.

The terrible news came the following day when the other higher angels were gunned down. Alex and Michael took to overseeing their bodies. It wasn’t pretty and it left Michael in a rage over the events of what happened. Maybe the warning hadn’t been given or it had but the words twisted to make sure they were gunned down. Gabriel was looking to provoke Michael, and it was sadly working in spades. Michael wanted to respect the neutral angels but now they were victims in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own l lint and paperclips... I just play in the sandbox that is Dominion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the end.

Two days later, everything came crashing down around the people of Vega without reservation. Sam was sitting in Michaels’ room while he stood before the windows. She was trying to meditate like he had been teaching her. Becca Thorn came in with a purpose, heels clicking.

“Alex Lannon just testified before the Senate.” Michael turned to look at her and Sam’s eyes snapped open. Alex did what? Becca didn’t even seem to care the girl was there and Michael just continued on with the conversation. 

“What did he say?” Michael asked, turning away from the windows to face Becca.

“He told us things. Things even I never know about you.” There was some faint tone of being hurt in her words. 

“I should never have trusted him.” Michael’s words were low, carrying a hint of buried anger. 

“The Senate’s voted to begin hearings to remove you. There’s talk of forced exile.” Sam was on her feet now, looking stunned by these revelations. Alex would never betray Michael like this. There had to be something else going on. Maybe a ruse? Sam hoped that was the case.

“I’ll save them the trouble.” Michael replied, moving over to the bed to collect his swords that were laying there. As he stood there once more sheathing his blades at his sides, Becca spoke up in a near heartbroken tone. 

“Is it true?”

“What do you think?” Becca looked away from him but he continued to speak. “I need you to continue to protect Louis. He’s a good soul. He’s done nothing wrong. They expose him, he’ll only be executed by the Senate.” Michael steadily looked at Becca while speaking. “I also need you to look after Samantha. Whele will stop at nothing to get to her and I do not want her hurt. Please Becca. Keep them safe.” Becca seemed almost like she didn’t want to agree but she relented.

“You have my word.” Sam opened her mouth to protest but Michael stopped her. “Don’t Samantha. You are far safer in Vega than you would be outside these walls.” The girl was furious that this choice was ripped away from her. It wasn’t his to make, even if he was her guardian. 

“Fine. Go. See if I care.” She yelled and fled the room. Not a word was spoken from Becca or Michael while she was still present. Taking the elevator down to the bottom of the Stratosphere, Sam waited. If Becca came down and was in fact going to be her new protector, she would have to go with the woman but that didn’t mean she had to like her.   
Becca did come down from the perch eventually. Whatever Michael told her was private.

“Come on. We have to get ready for Claire’s wedding.” There was little hint that she cared for the girl and that was increasingly clear as they spent more time together. Becca went about her business, not even caring where Sam was or what she was doing. Only when it came time for the wedding, did Sam even get two words from the red-head.   
The wedding was lovely of course, as it would be expected for Riesen and Whele. Claire seemed happy and William even more so. Sam couldn’t help but question the motives of everyone in the room. It wasn’t her business but her mind continued to race over what happened with Alex and Michael. Where had they gone wrong? Shaking her head, she stood and stepped away from almost everyone else. Even Arika, the woman from Helena, was there and seemingly enjoying the wedding and all it had to offer. Sam was feeling more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

“Whatever will you do now girl? Your master has left.” David’s voice was like nails on a chalk board and he was right next to her. Sam looked at him carefully. 

“I will be fine. Don’t worry about me Consul Whele. Just because he is gone doesn’t mean you get to torment me either.” Her tone was clipped and sharp as she moved to leave. His hand came down on her arm in a tight grip. It was likely to leave a bruise on her arm.

“Don’t push your luck. There is no one here who will look after you and I will find out why you are, were, so close and protected by the Archangel.” His words were very much a threat and Sam knew it. She wasn’t going to be bullied by this man just because he didn’t like Michael.

“Release me.” She demanded, shaking off his hand. He smiled and laughed a bit.

“Ever so feisty. Just watch yourself girl. “He walked off to presumably enjoy the reception. Sam glared after him before she took her leave as well. She returned to House Thorn, having nothing else to do. Becca placed no restrictions on her and left her with nothing to do. The Consul had her own guards and Samantha wasn’t officially in the military. She was one of those who fell in the gray areas. Sighing, she draped herself over the couch and closed her eyes with an arm over them. Now she had nothing to do but wait. Well, that wasn’t true. She could have looked for Ethan to pester but she wasn’t sure where he was right now. Michal always knew where they were. Just as she relaxed into the couch, hands were on her and she was dealt a swift punch to her face. Everything went dark. 

“There she is.” The voice sounded familiar as Sam started to come back to the waking world. Her right jaw hurt and she was fairly sure she was tied down to a chair. Shaking her head, she blinked to clear her blurry eyes. They soon locked on Whele. 

“I told you girl. No one will protect you. Now then, you are going to tell me exactly why Michael wanted to keep you close.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

“I was good in bed.” She deadpanned as she looked at him. He smiled at her, walking away. 

“Now see, I would be inclined to believe you but that spot was already taken by five others.” Sam knew he was talking about Becca and her four ladies that came to see Michael. Since she had shown up, that had ended. Was it her fault or Michael just growing tired of them? Or maybe it was because of Whele. Sam held her silence now. 

“No more quick remarks? Pity. Help her become more talkative.” He stated and walked away. Two guards advanced and took the time to rough her up. She continued to hold her silence, even when they made threats to delve into other areas of torment and persuasion. Sam was sure she had more than a few bruises on her body now but still she was silent. This only annoyed Whele and the soldiers. This girl was besting their attempting at getting her to talk.

“If you won’t speak now, I’ll give you some time. I’m sure you’ll come around.” Whele stalked from the room, clearly upset by the fact she wouldn’t talk and was still very loyal to Michael. Leaving behind only one guard in the room and another outside, Sam was left to her own in the room tied to the chair. She remained there for hours and even through two guard shifts. Was she worth their time? Whele thought so or he wouldn’t be wasting his time keeping her under lock and key by guards that were supposed to be looking after his own House. 

By sundown, things changed once more. There was some attack on the city and all hands were called. In doing so, the last guard out of her room, a near rookie, left the door just shy of being closed. This was her chance. Thankfully, they had tied her on a wooden chair. It took time and it was painful but the chair managed to break from repeated hits to the wall. Ripping off the ropes around her wrists, she snuck out of the room and took off. With most of the military concerned with whatever attack was going on, she was able to find her way back to House Thorn. Becca was there, almost looking surprised to see Samantha walk into the room.

“Where have you been?” She asked, looking as concerned as she could when she stood from the couch. It was the first time Sam had seen the real Becca. 

“House Whele. I’m almost surprised I wasn’t fed to that lion of his.” She replied, keeping her distance from Becca. The woman’s eyes barely narrowed, still trying to keep her concerned look. Sam wasn’t really buying that she was trying to sell her emotion was sincere in that moment.

“Why would he do that? What did you do?” Again with that accusing tone of hers. 

“I did nothing but he assumes I’m important to Michael. I’m sure you assume the same since he asked you to stop coming by soon after I came into the picture. Why didn’t you just be honest with him Becca? Tell him that you were jealous.” Becca looked annoyed but wisely said nothing. News came from one of her guards that Gabriel had surrendered. 

“I don’t have time for this. Keep her here.” She demanded as she left to meet with the others about Gabriel’s fate. Sam tried to follow but of course was stopped. Pacing around the room, Sam was like a caged animal. She had no way out of this room short of attacking a guard and if she did that, she would only land herself in more trouble if she didn’t get away. The choice was made for her when Ethan showed up briefly and told the guard they had to go. He spotted Sam and approached the as the other guard left. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, gently reaching for her face. She flinched, taking him by the hand gently so he wouldn’t try that again. 

“Ethan, you have to listen to me. Trust no one. Things aren’t right in the city. I have to get out of here. I can’t stay.” Her words were rushed and hushed so no one else would hear them.

“Wait, what? What is going on Sam?” He demanded, looking more concerned. Sam shook her head and released his hand though stayed close to him. 

“Please, don’t ask those questions. Just do what you are supposed to do. You never saw me and … if someone says otherwise, I gave you the slip. Do not admit we are more than acquaintances. Please!” He looked like he would protest but she grabbed his vest and clung to him. 

“Ok ok. I promise. I won’t. You have to explain all this to me eventually.” He relented but not happily so. Pulling her into a hug, he shoved a gun into her hand and walked away. Sam watched him leave before she took off once more. Taking this chance to collect what few things she had left at the Stratosphere, she discovered something Michael left her. When she had first been in Vega, he had taken the black feather she had used to heal him. Now, she found another one, long and slender, neatly packed into her things. He must have left it for her since this wasn’t the same one she had before. Smiling softly, she kissed the feather and put it away. Shouldering her pack, she was off again, keeping out of sight. 

Rumors were racing around Vega about Gabriel and what he was doing there. Even though she wanted to see him and find out his motives, she would never get close enough and it was too dangerous for her. She could get caught or even just spotted and she was going to end up really having a hard time hiding. So far, most were too occupied to care what she was doing. The tunnels had been sealed off, or so she was told before. Checking a few of them, it was true. Cursing her luck, she had no way out of the city now. There had to be a way and she assumed it would be found in one of the Houses. Whele’s and Riesen’s would be cleared and so she decided to test House Thorn. With the sun down now, it made for moving around the city that much easier. Getting into the tunnels was almost too easy though. It made her suspicious and much more cautious than she would have been. Gun drawn, she was taking her time but eventually, she had to move.

Running through the tunnels was like trying to get around in a maze. Sam had never been there and everything was turning into the same things. Frowning, she was lost and she knew it. Hearing voices, she ducked into a side room and slowly closed the door. It was some guards searching for anyone who wasn’t supposed to be there. Sighing, she looked around the room. It had an eerie green glow. Walking further into it, she could see this was a science lab. There was different things laid out everywhere; tissue samples, blood, feathers. Those stopped Sam first. Brushing her fingers over one, the thin feather sliced her finger. An angel’s feathers… backing out of the room, Sam turned and fled from this place. Someone was dissecting angels and it was wrong.

In the distance, she could hear Alex yelling at Michael to stop followed by Michael yelling at someone with such hatred in his voice it was scary. Heading in that direction, she came face to face with three soldiers. There was a pause and Sam took it. Racing down the hallways, she slammed into one of the door and stumbled. Michael stood there, his back to her with the body of Becca Thorn laying across the only entrance to the room. He turned then and looked at her without attachment. This was not the same Archangel who had protected her and Alex. This was a shell of that very man and Sam was fearful for the first time of him. Alex looked nervously at her. 

“Michael?” Sam said, her eyes flickering to Alex who was behind him.

“Sam get out of here.” Alex yelled in warning. The door opened up behind her once more and those soldiers had caught her and Michael now. Sam seemed invisible to the soldiers. 

“There’s Michael! He’s killed the Senator,” One of them said. Michael approached then, a single wing from his right side coming out as a shield. Sam dropped to the ground as the bullets flew above her head. Michael stepped past her and she ran to get to Alex. Michael killed two of the soldiers without regard before the third came up behind him, gun to his head. That barely stopped Michael as he turned, knife to the man’s throat in seconds. Alex tried to get him to stop, firing his gun close to Michael. Michael barely seemed to notice but he did turn to look at Alex.

“Michael, that’s enough.” Alex said, tossing the gun away. Sam looked at him like he was losing his mind. What the hell was going on! Alex started to step forward, barred only by Becca’s body and one of the soldiers, who wasn’t dead yet. Michael slit the man’s throat and turned to advance on Alex. “You’ve gone too far.” Which was true but Sam didn’t have the whole story yet.

“Michael what is going on? You protect humans, not kill them.” Sam pleaded, keeping herself out of the way. Alex grabbed the soldier’s sword and stepped back away from Michael. There was murder in his eyes and it didn’t matter that the two remaining in the room where people he had promised to protect. Alex struck first with Michael easily deflecting it and kicking Alex in the chest. Sam moved around the other side of the suspended body in the room. The soldier grabbed Michael as he passed and was rewarded with a sword into his chest. The fight continued between Alex and Michael, briefly ending when Alex got cut across the stomach and thrown into an x-ray board. Sam, having moved to face Michael herself, stood before him. 

“Michael stop! You swore to protect Alex. You’ll kill him!” Sam barely got the words out before Michael was striking at her. She dodged and blocked until she backed into a wall. Michael grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. 

“Michael.” She choked out, her hands scratching at his to try and remove it. Alex recovered, causing Michael to throw Sam into the wall on the other side. She grunted loudly, folding like an accordion on the ground. Wheezing, she looked up to see Alex fending off an aggressive Michael and getting the upper hand to slice him across the stomach. Michael stopped dead in his tracks then. There was a look of confusion, like he didn’t understand how he came to be where he was now. All anger was gone from his face. In such a bewildered state, he looked at the destruction he had wrought in this room. Louis was dead, Becca was killed by his hand and three soldiers lay dead in the hall. Sam was struggling to her feet behind Alex. 

“Everything you’ve taught me. Everything you’ve taught me! Everything! And this is how it ends?” Alex was leveling his sword on Michael, expecting him to start his rage all over again in a heartbeat. Michael just looked at him and Sam. He said nothing as he unfurled his wings and broke through the skylight above them, raining glass down on them. Sam hissed, holding her face as a piece of glass sliced a perfect crescent moon by her right eye. Both watched him leave then they heard footsteps in the hallway. It was Gabriel. Alex held the sword close and Sam was holding her gun, though wasn’t aiming it at the Archangel just yet. 

Gabriel looked down at Becca’s body and then made a little face as he stepped over her.

“To be fair, I did try and warn you. My brother’s rage knows no bounds.” Alex lifted the sword now as he spoke, not threatening Gabriel but making sure he stayed away.

“You stay away from me.” Gabriel hummed as Alex continued. “And you stay away from Claire.” Sam was moving with Alex as Gabriel moved on the other side of the room. They weren’t taking any chances. With the world burning, this was their one way to save themselves. Gabriel seemed amused as he spat some of his words at the two in the room.

“Claire. Is that all you’re worried about? My acolytes are everywhere in Vega. The Agri-towers. The nuclear plant. Your military. I mean, how do you think I walked out of my cell?” There was a standoff as the three of them looked across the room at each other. Sam was blinking blood out of her eye sight as she looked at Gabriel. 

“What do you want Gabriel?” Sam asked, gun a little higher than it had been until now. 

“Want? Why nothing pet. It is up to Alex, though having you at my side would ruffle Michael even more.” He sounded like that was his goal all along. 

“Leave Michael alone.” Sam growled, leveling her gun on the man. Alex sparred her a glance then looked back to Gabriel. The Archangel seemed more interested in Alex than Sam.

“Come on Alex! Put your faith in me. Give me a chance to guide you. The only way we can end this war and bring Father back is through your markings.” They continued pacing, keeping each other across the room. At least with something between them, it would take Gabriel longer to get ahold of one or both of them. That was the hope anyway. 

“Don’t listen to him Alex.” Sam pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alex never took his eyes off Gabriel. Shaking his head, he replied, determination in his eyes and voice.

“It’s not gonna happen.”

“Yes it will. Otherwise, I’ll burn this city and everyone in it to the ground. And I’ll kill Noma too. All that blood, all those lives, will fall on you.” Alex looked to the floor a moment, considering Gabriel’s words. Sam tightened her hand on his shoulder. “Choice is yours.” Gabriel concluded, unfurling his wings and flying up through the shattered skylight Michael left through. Sam and Alex stood there for some time before they left House Thorn. 

“Alex you have to get me out of the city.” Sam said as they walked. She was safer with Alex than she had been before. The pack she had gathered had been dropped in the scuffle with Michael. Reaching for it, she paused and noticed that Furiad’s blade was laying on the tray. Grabbing it, she wrapped it and shoved it into her pack. It shouldn’t be left there, even if they already had the making for Emperion steel.

“You are safer here.” He honestly believed that, though he hadn’t stopped to really consider she was in danger. There had been a reason why Michael had her with guards all the time. 

“Alex, Whele tried to kill me. He tried to beat answers out of me about Michael. I can’t stay here. I’m not asking you to take me with you. Just get me out of the city. I’ll figure something out.” Sam looked and sounded desperate as she stopped him just outside the barracks. Alex relented after some thought on the matter and the look on her face helped her case.

“Fine. Wait for me by gate 3. Don’t be seen. I’ll be back soon.” Sam nodded but then stopped him again with a hand on his arm. He looked to her, curious why she stopped him. 

“Tell Ethan I’m sorry.” He looked at her curiously before he nodded. Sam took off again, making her way to gate 3. Waiting was horrible but soon enough Alex showed up and they escaped the city. Heading to the casino where Alex hide his ride, he stopped to really look at her. Sam, who he had only known a little more than a month, had become like a sister to him and now they were parting ways. He wanted her safe but where he was going was far from it. 

“Where will you go?” He asked, handing her a few guns from the back of his jeep. 

“I don’t know. Maybe East. I know… I know I can’t go with you. You’re going to Gabriel. To save Claire. To save Vega.” She looked over at him. “That’s your journey not mine. I don’t know where Michael went but… maybe I’ll find him, bring him back. Noma could call him but I don’t think you want that. Everything has changed Alex. You are the Chosen One, like it or not. You have to end all this, just don’t die in the process.” Sam was near tears by the end of her speech. Alex pulled her against him into a tight hug. She clung to him as much as he clung to her.

“I’ll be ok little sister.” He said affectionately. She smiled and felt like crying all over again. This wasn’t how all this was supposed to come to an end. They were supposed to win by now but that hadn’t happened. Gabriel ruined all that when he came to Vega.

“Now you call me that?” She said, looking up at him. He smiled back to her, brushing her tears away with his thumb as he looked at her face. She was too young for this. So was he. 

“Don’t do anything reckless. We’ll see each other again Samantha. I can feel it.” His words were almost a whisper as she nodded. Stepping back so he could close the jeep door, Alex handed her a bag full of supplies and one more gun. She was going to be a small army wandering around out in a world that wanted nothing more than to end her existence. 

“Thanks Alex. Stay alive, brother.” She said, walking out of the casino. Alex watched her leave before making his own move to see Gabriel. It was going to be a long, hard trip, but to save the people he loved, Alex was going to have to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lint and paper clips!!.... are all I own.

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine. Wee!


End file.
